The Light and Stars That Makes a World Bright.
A bright sun spread it's warming rays across the springing lands, fluffy clouds hanging above the people, taking all manners of shapes and sizes for them to gaze upon. In the midst of a meadow in the center of a forest stood a group of mages, awaiting their opponents. The guild Salamander Shade had issued a formal challenge towards the mages of Gear Chronicle in the desire to improve both their mages in their arts. Seraphine Eden laid sprawled out on the grass, admiring the azure canvas above her, her pristine white dress starting to get stained by the green of the grass. "Master, when are they meant to arrive?" Seraphine asked. "They should be here at any given moment now." Spoke a tall and scaly man, the guild master of Salamander Shade. Three people start to come in and decide to get a drink. "Give us two drinks please." Said one of them. "And one cup of water for me please." Said a kid with golden armor. As they are drinking, one of them asks "Don't you think it's kinda scary here?" "No Devin. We've seen worse before. This one won't be different." Said a boy with red spiky hair. "Me and Maxwell have been worse while you we're at that mountain." Said a boy with white armor and blonde hair. "But what if some of them beat me up?" Said Devin as he is starting to drink his cup. As he's drinking his cup, Maxwell pats his head. "It's ok. We'll be there for you when you are in trouble. Right Curtis?" Said Maxwell as he's drinking his juice. "We promise." Said Curtis. "Where the hell are they? ...Seraphine, can you locate them?" Spoke the guild master. Seraphine tore her gaze from the skies and looked towards her master. "Of course, Guang, just give me a moment." She spoke with cheer and rose up as she began to search the near vicinity for the magical signatures of the mages in question. It did not take long, seeing as how she felt their group gathered together, effectively enhancing each other's magical signature. "I have found them, Guang. Follow me." She spoke as they all ventured towards the nearby town and the humble bar in which the three mages resided. The people around drew their attention towards the Calco, the orange-haired woman, and the winged giantess, both fascinated and dreading the situation as they felt the negativity coming from them. They stopped a short distance from them before Guang spoke up. "So, this is where you are holed up?" Bitterness coating every word. "I thought we had an arrangement." "Hmm... it should be somewhere near this place. The Meadow looks like a good place to check." said Maxwell still taking a drink. "This place looks like it was abandoned for years. Not quite a lot of people visit this place." Said Curtis putting his cup away. "There's a guy coming towards us. Is he evil?" Said Devin with a worried face looking like he wanted to run away. As Maxwell is done his drink, he notices two people and then starts to pay the bartender jewels then asks if they can go out the other side. The bartender agreed and he allowed them to go out while paying additional jewels for the escape. "My watch!" Said Devin as he comes back to grab his watch but then get's grabbed by Guang. "Are you kidding me right now!?" Guang shouted as he squeezed Devin's arm tightly. "You show up late, you sneak into a bar to drink your concerns away, and when WE finally show up, you are trying to up and leave? What the hell is the matter with you?!" "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. Maxwell and Curtis told me to come with them because i was just a kid." Devin cried as tears started to fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry! I promise i won't do it again! Promise!" Suddenly Maxwell started to come back and raise his sword. "Leave him alone he's just a kid. What's wrong with you!? Are you trying to assault a kid!?" Guang let Devin go, though hesitantly so. "What I am trying to do is to teach each and every one of you some respect! When you make an arrangement, you make a promise. And a man who can't keep true to his word is no man at all." Guang shouted out loud. Seraphine placed her hand soothingly on Guang's shoulder, wordlessly telling him to calm himself. Guang came to ease down, yet his frustration regarding the team was still apparent. "Pardon my master's actions. Yet he carries a point. We are nothing if we can't be true to our promises. But we are ready and willing to forgive if you but come along with us and proceed as planned." Seraphine spoke, a soft and gentle tone which brought comfort to everyone in the room. "That man almost killed a young kid, why would you forgive us if he almost killed our best friend!?" Maxwell shouted with anger and fire inside his eyes. "Calm down Maxwell. He's alright now." Curtis grabbed Maxwell's shoulder to calm him down and then turned his face against Seraphine. "My apologies on Maxwell's behavior. He always has a bad temper when neither me or him get hurt by someone." Said Curtis while cleaning up a spill from his drink. Guang mockingly chuckled. "If a grab of the arm is enough to kill your friend, I will let you know right now that he has no future as a mage. To be a mage you require fortitude and strength. If such minuscule damage would be the end of your friend, then he wouldn't last for as much as a moment in the field." he spoke. Seraphine was about to speak up but he raised his hand to silence her. "However, I will give you a chance to prove yourselves. Meet us in the meadow and we will have ourselves a spar. Try to do better there than you did here." "Sure... why not. I'll look forward to sparing with you." Elsword spoke in a aggressive kind of way as he is ready to face him anytime. "Oh boy... this is not going to be good." Said Curtis with blank white eyes as if he is scared of what might happen to them. "Is he going to kill them Curtis?" Devin spoke as he was ready to fight them. "No... he's just angry because of what you did." Said Curtis in a respectful way. The two groups arrived at the meadow, and Yu Shimamura, S-class mage and wife of Guang spoke up, her orange hair glistening in the sunlight. "Now then, as we all agreed upon, we will have ourselves a friendly spar. Full contact, no severe injuries are to be made. What's more, me and Guang have come to the conclusion that all three of you should battle Seraphine, as we hold little faith in that any of you could handle her in a one versus one fight. Are these terms agreeable?" "Us against her? That's a bit ridiculous and sort of stupid at the same time." Said Maxwell with a sheepish grin. "Don't take her serious Maxwell. She may look pretty but she may also look like a serious person." Curtis started to blush after what he said about her. "You love her don't you?" Questioned Maxwell to Curtis who was blushing. "N-No i don't. She may be a lot older than me. And besides... you basically fell in love with her right after you saw her for the first time." Curtis teased Maxwell as he starts to blush as well."N-No i didn't! That was another girl." Shouted Maxwell as they are getting ready to spar. "I'll try my best no matter what." Said Devin as he draws his sword. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Seraphine stated as she entered the field while Guang and Yu stepped way back. "I hope to not disappoint, dearies." She spoke as she placed her hands together, and took a meditative stance on the ground. Slow steady breathing, peace of mind, feel the magic within herself. These were her steps of preparation. "Astrology: Diurnal Pact. Astrology: Stellar Presence." she spoke as three orbs of cosmic energy spun around her before dashing towards he opponents. Should they manage to strike, they would cause some mediocre damage before circling around them, constantly leeching off of their magic power and cause damage accordingly to the magic stolen. As for the Diurnal pact, that mode would allow her to cause even greater damage to her foes and increase any detrimental and damaging effect. "This is going to be harder then i thought." Said Maxwell as he unsheathes his sword. "Well... let's get to business." Curtis summons his cannon and get's ready to fire. "Alright... Here we go Sword Call: Durendal!" He summoned his sword from a magic circle that appeared right in front of him. "Let's do this!" Devin points his sword at her as she get's ready to charge at her but gets pulled back by Maxwell and Curtis. "You idiot! We have to think of a plan!" Maxwell said with a serious personality. "Let me handle this. Cannon Magic: Giga Cannon Blast Style" He opens his cannon and loads various large missiles into the cannon and then get's ready to fire at her. "Giga Cannon Blast Style: Dragon Barrage!" He fires 5 missiles that takes the shape of a dragon and then smashes them straight towards her. Seraphine was surprised to see that not a single one of them made an attempt to avoid her spell, as if they had already surrendered to defeat. The three orbs struck their mark, three miniature suns taking form around them, beginning to steal their magic power and harm them accordingly. Meanwhile, Seraphine noticed the five colossal dragon-shaped missiles which were heading her way. "Corona Gleam." She spoke as an expanding barrier of heated magic took form around her. The missiles struck against the corona, causing cracks and tremors, and yet it stood standing. "Interesting idea there, Curtis. But my master appointed you a three man team because he believed you need eachother to win. Don't try to do this on your own." "Really? Let's go Devin!" Maxwell raised his sword and charged straight towards her along with Devin. "Fire Sandstorm!" Maxwell throws the sword causing it to light itself on fire and go straight towards her. "Prisma Gravity!" Devin controls the sword causing it to go various directions trying to hit her with every blow until it returns to Maxwell's hand. "Fire Slasher!" His sword ignites on fire again and grows size to do rapid fire strikes to her. The fire Firestorm did little to affect the Corona barrier, as the fire relies on heat to cause harm, and the corona is vastly hotter. More damage ticked upon the three boys, and Seraphine sat comfortably in her corona barrier. The Prisma gravity made Seraphine expect her own personal gravity to alter, and yet none of the sort. A most strange name for a spell then. The same boy then came running at her with a blazing sword, aiming to slice at her. Giving them some hope, she let the barrier succumb to his assault, but that was as far as she'd allow. "Ray of Annihilation." she spoke as she used her index finger to draw a line in the distance between them, a thin ray of Cosmic energy sprung from her finger, shooting and being drawn into the ground before the boys, the line then exploding in an instant, causing a blast which could cause tremendous damage and/or force them back if they were not careful. "Hit the deck!" Maxwell pushes Devin out of the way to avoid the ray. "Fire Flight!" Maxwell uses fire as wings and avoids the ray. "I got this. Cannon Magic: Homing Missile Style!" Curtis empties his cannon and then loads smaller missiles to the cannon and aims it at her. "Homing Missile Style: Greed's Mouth!" He fires 10 cannons that take the shape of a mouth and go straight towards her then they explode at her dealing massive damage."Great shot Curtis! Fire Circle!" Maxwell uses fire and makes a circle and throws it at her like a Frisbee. "I'll help as well! Sword Call: Excalibur!" Devin summons a big sword and aims both Excalibur and Durendal at her. "Prismatic Sword: Prisma Ray!" He aims Durendal in front of her and then fires a prismatic ray straight towards her. "Prismatic Sword: Prisma Light!" He uses Excalibur and enhances it with Light and stabs it to the ground waiting for the prismatic ray to be done. "Displacement." Seraphine spoke as her position was suddenly switched with Curtis, making her take position behind the boys while Curtis suddenly had ten cannon shots heading straight towards him. With her new found position she was safe from all three attacks, attacks now directed at Curtis, and she took the opportunity in hand and began to cast a new spell. "Enveloping Comet." she calmly spoke as three comets of magical starfire took form around her, circling her before all three of them darted towards the three boys, one for each, each of them with earthshattering potency, and even further enhanced thanks to the miniature sun hovering above them. What's more, they ticked away even more damage from the even smaller miniature suns hovering around them "How are we suppose to defeat her? She's so strong." Devin exclaimed while his arm was bleeding badly. "How should i know? We use our strongest moves and she's always deflecting them." Maxwell stands on his knees and stabs his sword to the ground. "If she keeps it up... she may even injure Devin who's 15 years old." Curtis gets back up with a blue aura surrounding him. "No one hurts my friends no matter what!" Curtis's eyes start to turn yellow as he grabs his helmet and puts it on. "If you hurt my friends... you're going to regret it! Cannon Magic: Berserker Flame Style." He reloaded his cannon with 50 cannons and started to aim at her with a furious face. "Berserker Flame Style: Berserker Armageddon!" Curtis fired the 50 cannons being filled with various fire, ice, earth, and lightning based magic at her. Once more, Seraphine stood shocked that they seemingly refused to move away despite dangerous attacks were coming their way. The Homing Missle attack struck Curtis with immense force, and her three comets made great strikes against her foes as well, hitting all three of the boys, pushing them back and causing great physical trauma. Certainly, they can't keep going like this. But there was no time to think further about this, cause just as soon as Maxwell tried to put her through a bit of a guilt trip, fifty cannonballs, charged with various elemental magics came her way. Her comets began circling around her, sending them to match the cannon shots, blasting several of them to oblivion, but after having destroyed about thirty of them, the comets vanished into nothingness, leaving twenty orbs of destruction and pain coming her way. They struck their mark, but surprisingly, all they seemed to do was bounce off of her, not even making her reel. This display of invulnerability was, in fact, her Ether Shielding protecting her, but there was no need to reveal that to them. "Impressive attack, Curtis, but more will be required off of you. Celestial Expansion." She spoke softly as the sun in the skky began to grow immensely in size, growing bigger and bigger by the moment, and for each spurt of growth, her powers would increase. Curtis looked up to the sun as it was beginning to grow, and then looked at her again. "Cannon Magic: Comet Crusader Style." Curtis's armor began to transform and then started to appear as it looked like a armored knight. "You dare hurt my friends? This style will finish you off once and for all!" Curtis aims his huge cannon at her and then starts to load 100 cannonballs at the cannon. "Comet Crusader Style: Giga Dragon Blast and Berserker Flame!" Curtis fires 50 cannonballs that are filled with fire and take the form of a hydra while the other 50 merge to one huge cannonball that goes straight towards her. "Comet Crusader Style: Nuclear Impact!" Curtis loads 1 really huge cannonball and aims it at her then fires it increasing size as it goes straight towards her. "Corona Gleam." Seraphine spoke as another barrier took form, this one immensely more powerful than the first thanks to the ever-growing star above their heads. The cannonballs hammered against the barrier, burning and disintegrating upon impact, but the last ball managed to break through. It battered against Seraphine's defenses, and yet, she stood seemingly impervious to all harm. Then came the Nuclear Impact Ball. Without hesitating or even attempting ot dodge, she struck a stance and cried out: "Breath of Creation!" and she exhaled a metric crapton of stellar energies from her mouth, the roar-like spell piercing through the ball and traveling at immense speeds towards Curtis. "What the heck!? How did she break out of Nuclear Impact!?" Curtis managed to dodge the Breath of Creation but then noticed that all his magic was gone. "Well, this is going to be hard. All my magic is gone and i can't do a thing about it." Maxwell appeared in front of him and then his eyes turned orange. "This is going to hurt a lot for you." Maxwell started to stab his sword to the ground and then his armor started to transform from silver to dark grey and his sword started to burn brighter then before. "You... are so dead." Maxwell became enraged and then started stab his sword to the ground causing the whole meadow to be lighted on fire. "Dark Fire Sandstorm!" Maxwell grabs his sword and swings it to her causing two dark fire tornadoes to come out swirling from each side towards her.